Sweet Creature
Sweet Creature is a song by Harry Styles from his self-titled debut studio album. It was written by Styles and Thomas Hull. The song was released to radio and streaming services by Columbia Records on May 2, 2017 as a promotional single and is the fifth track on the album. The official audio was also uploaded to Harry's YouTube channel on the same day. Musically, "Sweet Creature" is an acoustic song with lyrics that depict a relationship that has grown distant over time, but is no less loving, despite continued pressures working against the couple. Background When asked about the similarities between Sweet Creature and The Beatles Blackbird, Styled stated: "I’m a massive fan of that song, it’s incredible. So being mentioned in the same breath as that song is a huge compliment. I just wanted to write stuff that was for me and what I feel sounded like me and stuff that I wanted to say and listen to and I feel really happy with it so far." Reception Rolling Stone gave the song a positive review, stating: "Over tumbling and sprightly guitar picking, Styles details the tumult and potency of young love, fleshing out his lead vocals with simple harmonies and startling background runs. He shows off his impressive range on the song’s final chorus, straining expertly to sing, “Sweet creature, sweet creature/ When I run out of rope, you bring me home.” MTV News stated: "Sweet Creature” sounds like someone wanting the intimacy and quiet sensuality of Jeff Buckley’s Grace and Ryan Adams’s Heartbreaker, and those are a strain of grown-up that’s a world away from all we have known of Harry. This sort of setting is a great use of his voice". Speculation When Styles was asked to clarify whether Sweet Creature was about fellow bandmate Louis Tomlinson, he stated: "People are always going to speculate what songs are about. I don't think I'd ever want to tell someone they're wrong for feeling how they feel about a song, even when they're not necessarily right. The fun thing with music is you get to write a song that has all you want to say on it and you don't have to explain it much further than that. I think if you really listen to the lyrics, you can work out whether it's about that or not, and I would learn towards no". When later asked if the person knew the song was about them, Styled stated: "Actually, I don’t know. It's important to remember it’s not always necessarily the first thing you might think of, but I obviously would never tell someone what they thought was wrong. I think the best thing about music is that everyone can take away different things, and that’s not wrong, there’s not really a wrong answer. I feel like a lot of my favorite songs that mean something to me… I’d be disappointed if someone told me they were about something else. It might ruin the song for me. I think ‘Sweet Creature’ is definitely about one person. But I think is important to remember that there’s many different types of things that could be about a person". Lyrics Live Performances Official Audio Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Promotional singles